Lee Oliver
General Lee Oliver was the commanding officer of the New California Republic in Mojave Wasteland. He was present at the First Battle of Hoover Dam in 2277, and was also stationed at Camp McCarran before he left to be "present at Hoover Dam" according to Radio New Vegas. He met the Courier in 2281 during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Hoover Dam Aftermath The Second Battle for Hoover Dam was a bloody conflict that ended with a NCR victory over the Legion led by Caesar and his Legate. After the Legates defeat, Oliver and his troops moved on to the Fort where they eliminated the remainder of the Legion's forces stationed on the Colorado River. Many in the NCR rejoiced over the victory and Oliver led the march into Freeside and The Strip. There were those who disagreed with the NCR's takeover of New Vegas, but they soon conformed to life in the NCR. Oliver continued to lead the NCR military for the next three years until President Kimball stepped down from his presidency. Oliver threw his name into the race for the NCR presidency and won with a majority of the votes. He went from General Lee Oliver to President Lee Oliver. Presidency General Lee Oliver won the 2280 NCR Presidential Election beating out Governor Joseph Dodge, Alice McLafferty, Julie Farkas, & Francine Garrett. He started off his new presidency with the annexation of Novac, Freeside, Primm & Goodsprings into the NCR. This decision was controversial in that noone knew how he had got the settlements to agree to the annexation. This caused tensions between the NCR and The Kings, but Oliver promised more aid to Freeside in the form of water, food, and electricity. The Kings agreed in exchange for King's support in helping to bring Westside and North Vegas into the NCR. It was around this time that Mr. House saw NCR's annexation of the settlements and march onto The Strip as a threat to his regime and so he declared war on Oliver and the NCR. The NCR and House entered into a long conflict resulting in the bombing of Camp Golf. Later in the war, House would be assisted by the White Glove Society when they began attacking NCR personnel who entered the Ultra-Luxe Casino. Oliver would send NCR Rangers to deal with the situation. As the NCR began to deal with the White Glove Society, the Omertas began to assault NCR personnel as well. The Kings moved in from Freeside to deal with the Omertas. Both NCR and The Kings then moved to secure the Lucky 38 Casino. Oliver sent the Brotherhood of Steel and the Great Khans to secure The Fort and ensure House's securitrons underground didn't cause any problems. Oliver killed Mr. House ending the war. He was praised for his victory over the illusive Mr. House and his securitrons. Oliver's policies in other NCR territories remained the same as in Kimball's administration except he took a more militant stance on many issues brought before him. A rebellion that began to break out in the Boneyard was quickly put down by Oliver and the NCR military. Oliver attempted to expand the NCR's influence East, but was unsuccessful due to the terrain and the different factions controlling those areas. His foreign policies weren't successful. Around 2285, the Enclave came back in full force from the south. They had been hiding out and rebuilding their forces in the remains of Mexico led by Colonel Pantell. Thus began the Second NCR-Enclave War. Enlcave forces would move to take the San Francisco International Airport. This became one of the major battles in the war. The NCR fought the Enclave back and out of California. The Enclave wouldn't attack California for the remainder of the war. The Enclave attempted to take New Vegas, but the NCR combined with the different factions around New Vegas repelled them. The NCR drove the Enclave back into Mexico and the Enlcave surrendered three days later after a team of NCR rangers captured Colonel Pantell. Oliver was praised for the successful military campaign. Two years after the end of the Second NCR-Enclave war, Oliver stepped down as president and retired to Shady Sands becoming a teacher at the NCR military academy.